Before He Cheats
by misslapy
Summary: Isabella Swan fait de nouvelles rencontre suite à une déception amoureuse.  OS inspiré de la chanson Before He Cheats de Carrie Underwood.  Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

Before He Cheats

oOoOoOoOo

Il s'agit d'un OS fortement inspiré par la chanson Before He Cheats de Carrie Underwood. Tous humains.

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer je ne fais que m'amuser avec ceux-ci.

oOoOoOoOo

Nous sommes samedi après-midi, je suis en train de me préparer pour la partie de baseball.

oOo

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai été élevé en campagne, dans la petite bourgade de Forks. Pendant longtemps je me suis pris pour un garçon manqué. Mes amis n'étaient que des garçons, je ne pouvais pas rester avec des filles à parler potins, maquillage et mode je détestais cela plus que tout, ce n'était définitivement pas pour moi. Mon père, Charlie, chef de police de la ville, avait quelques réticences par rapport à mes fréquentations. D'un côté, les garçons me protègeraient si quelque chose devait m'arriver d'un autre, ils pouvaient aussi m'apporter des problèmes.

J'ai donc appris à me battre comme les garçons, je jouais au baseball et au football avec eux mais ne savait toujours pas marcher avec des talons hauts, j'ai été au bal avec des converses. Le fait que je me tenais uniquement avec des garçons, et les bad boys de surcroît, a probablement contribué au fait que lorsque j'avais 17 ans je n'étais sortie avec personne, mon apparence peu soigné aussi doit y être pour quelque chose.

À 18 ans je m'étais considérablement rapprochée de Jacob mon meilleur ami et je sortais avec lui depuis. Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que nous étions ensemble. Étant un peu plus vieux que moi il avait ouvert son propre garage et j'avais terminé mes cours de mécanique pendant ce temps. Par la suite j'avais décidé de travailler pour lui.

oOo

Mon téléphone cellulaire vibra sur mon bureau m'annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message texte et me ramena par le fait même au présent. Je devais me dépêcher, les gars m'attendaient pour la partie de baseball amicale annuelle. Jacob m'accompagnait seulement étant quelque peu blessé à l'épaule.

oOo

Après quelques bières suite à la partie, nous décidions de nous rendre au petit bar au coin de la rue principale à quelques pas de chez nous. Ayant besoin de me changer et de prendre une douche, je pris le pick-up de Jacob pour retourner à l'appartement alors que lui montait avec d'autres, se rendant directement au bar.

Maintenant, à 21 ans, je prenais un peu plus soin de mon apparence, habillé d'un jeans taille basse et d'un joli haut bleu je repris la route. À la radio, jouait la chanson de Carrie Underwood – Before he cheats. Arriver au bar, la chanson me restait dans la tête, il faut dire que je l'adorais.

En entrant dans le bar, je survolais la foule du regard afin d'apercevoir Jacob. Peine perdu dans ce bled perdu, un indien bien bâti parmi d'autres ne se distingue pas facilement.

Right now he's probably slow dancing  
>With a bleached-blond tramp<br>And she's probably getting frisky  
>Right now, he's probably buying<br>Her some fruity little drink  
>'Cause she can't shoot whiskey<p>

Right now, he's probably up behind her  
>With a pool stick<br>Showing her how to shoot a combo  
>And he don't know<p>

C'est ensuite que j'aperçu une longue crinière blonde. La seule du coin appartenait à cette Tanya Denalie, une fille vulgaire qui ouvrait les cuisses à n'importe qui. Elle se donnait cependant des airs de filles de grandes villes avec son cocktail alcoolisé aux fruits qu'elle venait de déposer sur la table devant elle. Elle se retourna alors vers un des indiens présents non-identifiables dos à moi. Il lui passa la baguette de billard et l'aida à faire son coup. Comme dans les films où le gars flirt avec la fille du bar. Je la trouvais pathétique, elle n'était même pas capable de jouer seule. Après le coup, la balle entra dans le trou. Elle se retourna, sauta au cou de son coéquipier et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Puis il se retourna et je pu enfin l'identifier. Mon Jacob embrassait cette garce de Denalie qui m'avait fait la vie dure au secondaire. Comme j'étais restée dans l'entrée du bar et que personne ne m'avait vu arriver je ressortie immédiatement.

Une conversation que j'avais eu avec Seth, le plus jeune de la bande, il y a quelques années me revenu en pensée. Il m'avait assuré que pour se venger d'un homme qui me briserait le cœur il suffirait de m'en prendre à son pick-up. Sur le coup je n'étais pas convaincue mais dans le cas de Jacob le coup porterait atteinte.

I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<p>

En arriva à côté du camion je sortie les clés et les fient glisser sur la peinture brillante. En ouvrant la porte du pick-up j'aperçu ma batte de baseball qui était restée dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Je me penchai vers la boîte à gant pour ramasser quelques petits trucs qui m'appartenais et y trouva un canif. Je pris celui-ci pour écrire mon nom dans ses sièges en cuir, pris ma batte pour fracassé les lumières et les fenêtres et finalement perça les quatre roues avec le canif. Je repartie, le canif en poche en laissant traîner ma batte sur le sol.

oOo

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
>White-trash version of Shania karaoke<br>Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
>And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky<p>

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
>Worth of that bathroom Polo<br>Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<p>

Je rentrai dans l'appartement et sortie mes valises de la garde-robe afin d'y entasser toutes mes affaires. Je redescendis toutes mes valises pour les entasser dans mon VUS et m'assura d'avoir les clés de Jacob avec moi. Je retournai au bar et encore une fois Jacob embrassait Tanya, cette fois cependant les autres me virent entrer et me regardèrent désolé. J'ai haussé les épaules et souris tout en m'avançant vers le couple.

Il m'avait appris à frapper et allait gouter à ma médecine. Je lui tapotais l'épaule et il se retourna en grognant. Je serai les poings et lui assenai un direct, droit dans la mâchoire. Je tournai les talons, en balançant les clés dans le verre de bière posé tout près. Je sortie du bar en sifflotant les dernières notes de Before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
>'Cause the next time that he cheats<br>Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
>No, not on me<p>

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<br>Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
>Oh, before he cheats<br>Oh

oOo

Je roulai jusqu'à chez mon père, débarqua mes valises, ouvrit la porte et cria :

- Salut papa!

- Bonjour ma puce. Que se passe-t-il?

- Je lui expliquai alors ma soirée et il me proposa :

- Tu veux que je l'embarque, je peux surement trouver un moyen d'y faire passer la nuit dans une cellule?

- Non, ça va, je vais me coucher je suis épuisée. Bonne nuit!

- Bonne nuit!

Je montai l'escalier et m'écroula sur mon lit. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais pas pleuré et j'attendais les larmes. Je m'endormis finalement au bout d'une heure sans en avoir versé une seule. Je ne devais pas réellement l'aimer.

oOo

Deux mois plus tard j'étais installée à Seattle en colocation avec Alice. Une espèce de lutin branchée sur le 220 Volts. Je l'avais rencontré dans un garage alors que j'allais porter un C.V. Le mécanicien était en train de lui monter une facture phénoménale alors que seulement une pièce faisait défaut. Je n'avais finalement pas donné mon C.V. à cette adresse mais j'étais allée prendre un café avec Alice.

Je lui avais alors raconté les derniers évènements dans ma vie. Elle m'avait alors annoncé que comme sa sœur venait d'aménager avec son copain elle était à la recherche d'une colocataire. Par la suite, j'avais rencontré Rosalie et Emmett, la sœur d'Alice et son copain. Ceux-ci étaient à la recherche d'un mécanicien pour leur garage qui allait ouvrir prochainement et celui qu'ils avaient avait finalement renoncé à faire partie du projet.

Je m'étais alors faite de nouveaux amis et m'entendais très bien avec les deux filles, chose surprenante puisqu'Alice étudiait le design et que Rosalie avait le physique d'un mannequin. J'avais à présent l'air d'une fille en permanence.

oOo

Ce soir je rencontrais Edward, le frère d'Emmett. Il revenait d'un voyage de deux mois en Europe. Alice m'avait assuré que je m'entendrais très bien avec lui puisque nous avions plusieurs points communs.

Nous allions d'abord au restaurant puis Edward nous rejoindrait à l'Éclipse, le nouveau bar branché de Seattle.

Emmett fidèle à son habitude avait fait le pitre tout le long du souper et Rosalie avait fait usage de la claque derrière la tête à répétition. Alice quant à elle était survoltée plus qu'à l'habitude puisqu'elle était persuadée de rencontrer l'homme de sa vie se soir. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, Alice a seulement un instinct très développé qui jusqu'à maintenant ne c'était jamais trompé.

oOo

J'étais à présent accouder au bar attendant patiemment mon verre de Whisky. L'homme sur le tabouret d'à côté se retourna en me dévisageant.

- Eh bien petite, c'est beaucoup trop fort pour toi. Si tu veux je te paye un autre verre.

- Non merci, ça ira.

- Allez poupée t'en a envie

L'homme était passablement ivre et essayait de me toucher. C'est alors qu'une main se posa délicatement sur ma hanche et qu'une voix s'éleva :

- Mon amour un problème?

L'ivrogne s'était renfrogné et retourna à la contemplation de son verre. Je me tournai afin de pouvoir remercier mon sauveur et mon regard rencontra deux émeraudes brillantes. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passa par la suite mais un frisson me parcourra l'échine et je me sentis vivante comme jamais je ne l'avais été.

Je ne croyais pas coup de foudre et j'avais fait une croix sur l'amour pour un moment depuis Jacob. Normalement je n'aurais jamais agi comme ça mais mon corps agit de lui-même et un moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je m'étais retrouvée les lèvres collées aux siennes. Notre baiser était passionné et bestial chacun voulant avoir le dessus, j'avais l'impression de ne jamais avoir été embrassé avant et de l'avoir attendue toute ma vie.

Oubliant complètement ce qui m'entourais, la raison de ma présence ici et mes amis je pris la fuite avec l'apollon qui m'avait sauvé. J'avais finalement réussit à détacher mes yeux des siens et j'avais pu le détaillé comme il faut. Main dans la main on se rendit à son appartement où on avait passionnément fait l'amour et discutez un peu par la suite. Je m'étais endormie dans ses bras et au matin lorsque je me réveillai je m'y sentie en sécurité.

J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui le temps d'une nuit et lui aussi m'avoua-t-il en me servant le déjeuner alors que j'étais assis sur l'îlot en marbre de la cuisine avec pour seul vêtement sa chemise de la veille. On avait de nouveau fait l'amour et il me ramena chez-moi.

oOo

En franchissant la porte je fus assaillit par une tornade brune me posant questions par-dessus questions me laissant aucune possibilité de m'expliquer. Je regardai alors la cuisine pour me rendre compte que Rosalie était présente mais s'était figer la bouche grande ouverte le regard fixé derrière moi. J'allai pour me retourner lorsque j'attendis :

- Ça suffit Alice!

La personne concernée se tue quelques secondes puis incendia mon homme. Puis soudainement elle se tue.

- Comment se fait-il que vous arrivez ensemble alors que hier aucun de vous deux n'avez fait l'effort de se pointé au bar?

Puis elle dû se répondre elle-même puisque qu'un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux et qu'elle sautillait partout en frappant dans ses mains.

- Je savais que vous étiez fait pour être ensemble! Ah et j'ai effectivement rencontré l'homme de ma vie hier.

En disant cela Emmett et un grand blond, nommé Jasper comme je l'appris plus tard.

oOo

Deux semaines après cette soirée je présentai Edward à mon père. Et oui mon apollon s'avéra être le frère d'Emmett celui que je devais rencontrer ce fameux soir qui changea ma vie.

De retour dans ma ville natale, j'en avais profité pour revoir certains des gars avec qui j'avais gardé contact et croisa Jacob. Edward était parti aux toilettes lorsqu'il était entré dans le bar où nous étions. Il m'avait supplié de revenir avec lui, qu'il le regrettait. Les gars m'avaient raconté que Tanya avait rencontré un gars et faisait supposément carrière de mannequinat en Europe. Puis Edward ignorant qui était Jacob s'était approché de moi en m'encerclant la taille de ses bras et déposa un doux baiser dans mes cheveux. Jacob était parti et je n'avais plus attendu parler de lui.

oOo

Huit mois après notre rencontre Edward me demanda de l'épouser. Aujourd'hui comme cadeau de mariage j'allai lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Deux ans après cette fameuse nuit j'attendais un enfant, notre enfant.

oOo

Alors voici pour mon premier OS.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires.

Et oui, je sais que la relation de Edwar et Bella se devellope très vite mes bon mes idées sont parfois filantes.

Merci!


	2. POV Jacob

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec ceux-ci.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

POV Jacob

Je m'étais retourné, prêt à envoyer promener celui qui me dérangeait alors que j'embrassais Tanya. Je crois que je n'ai réalisé à qui appartenait le poing que j'avais eu sur la mâchoire que lorsque j'ai aperçu une masse de cheveux bruns quitter le bar. J'avais agi comme un con. J'étais avec Bella et elle valait bien mieux que cette Tanya Denalie mais bon j'étais encore jeune et Tanya était le genre de fille que les gars comme moi sont fières d'avoir à leurs bras. De toute façon Bella était une fille plus ou moins banale et reviendrait lorsque je lui demanderais, je ne devais pas m'en faire et n'essaya pas de la rattraper.

oOo

La soirée toucha finalement à sa fin et je ramassai les clés que Bella m'avait si gentiment données afin de ramener mon pick up à l'appartement ainsi que la charmante demoiselle qui m'accompagnait. Me souvenant que c'était Bella qui l'avait ramené je cherchai à le faire démarrer avec le démarreur à distance. Habituellement, les lumières allument et ensuite le bruit du moteur s'entend. Ce coup-ci seulement le bruit du moteur se fit entendre.

Je me rendis alors à proximité et c'est alors que je vis l'état dans lequel était mon camion. J'en serai probablement tomber à genou si Denalie n'était pas pendu à mon cou. En approchant plus encore je vis l'étendu des dégâts. Les pneus étaient tous à plat, les vitres et les lumières éclatées, la peinture grafignée et les sièges en cuirs déchirés avec le nom de Bella dessus. Furieux je repoussai Tanya qui, ivre morte tomba par terre, tellement perdu dans sa petite tête elle ne le remarqua pas.

Je grimpai à bord de mon camion et pris la direction de l'appartement afin d'avoir une explication avec celle que je considérais jusqu'à présent comme ma meilleure aime puis je percutais. Quel con, c'était aussi ma copine et j'avais embrassé Tanya face à elle sans rien faire pour la retenir.

En entrant dans l'appartement aucune lumière était allumer, ça pouvait être normal étant donné l'heure mais j'aurais cru qu'elle aurait voulu des explications. Puis je me rendis dans la chambre en allumant la lumière du couloir. Et je vis que la chambre était vide. Les tiroirs de la commodes de Bella étaient tous ouverts et vides.

Elle ne pouvait pas me quitter juste parce que j'avais embrassé Tanya j'étais l'homme de sa vie et le seul assez gentil pour lui montrer de l'intérêt. Non définitivement elle ne pouvait pas me planter là comme un con.

Je décidai de laisser passer la nuit et de la contacter dès demain.

oOo

Le lendemain j'essayai à plusieurs reprises de la rejoindre sur son téléphone et je suis même allé la voir chez son père où elle s'était réfugiée. Elle avait tout bonnement refusé de m'ouvrir la porte.

Alors que je repensais à la journée un plan se forgeait dans ma tête. Si elle ne voulait pas me revenir d'elle-même je serai obligé de le faire moi-même coûte que coûte.

J'appelai alors la police pour porter plainte pour vandalisme sur bien privé. Alors que j'attendais le policier je savourais ma petite victoire.

oOo

Elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde être traînée devant les tribunaux pour vandalisme et alors qu'elle me supplierait pour que je retire ma plainte je lui dirais que je le ferais si elle revenait vivre avec moi. Elle allait accepter, aucun doute. Bella n'avait aucune colonne et était dépendante de moi. Elle avait bien choisi ses études en fonction de mon garage afin de travailler pour moi.

oOo

La voiture de police arriva finalement. J'avais seulement oublié un petit détail dans mon plan qui se révéla être de taille lorsque je vis le policier sortir de la voiture. Le père de Bella, Charlie Swan était le shérif de la ville et était de service aujourd'hui et dans ma cour en ce moment. D'un autre côté, il serait surement mécontent du comportement de sa fille et pour lui montrer les conséquences de son geste il prendrait ma déposition. Oui, c'est avec cette idée en tête que je m'approchai de lui.

- Alors Jacob, quel est le problème?

- Et bien en fait Bella a un peu massacré mon camion.

- Elle a eu un accident avec celui-ci?

- Hum, non pas vraiment elle a plutôt usé sa batte de baseball sur celui-ci.

- Ah oui. Et avait-elle une raison d'agir de la sorte?

- Non pas vraiment

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'avais embrassé Tanya tout de même, Bella ne serait pas allé lui dire non.

- Non, et le fait d'embrasser Tanya alors que tu es avec ma fille n'est pas une raison suffisante

Je restai silencieux.

- Donc, pourquoi suis-je ici?

- Je veux porter plainte contre Bella.

- Oui voyez-vous ça?

- Allez, vous êtes obligé même si c'est votre fille.

- Oui, c'est sûr mais d'un autre côté je pourrai en profiter pour aller dans ta remise à l'arrière pour venir chercher quelques petites choses appartenant à ma fille qu'elle a laissé et faire un rapport sur ce que je vais y trouver.

- Euh, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous n'avez pas de mandat?

- Eh bien, comme je ne sais pas ce qui se trouve dans ta remise et que Bella m'a demandé de venir chercher ses affaires de sport dans cette remise j'ai entièrement le droit d'y aller.

- Oh c'est bon je ne porterai pas plainte cette fois-ci.

- Parce que tu comptes essayer de nouveau, ma fille n'est pas folle elle t'a déjà oublié.

Les plants de pots qui y étaient bien que ce soit pour ma consommation personnelle aurait très bien pu me mettre derrière les barreaux. Mais il avait passé l'éponge puisque je n'en vendais pas et que je ne forçais pas Bella a en prendre.

Puis il repartit comme il était venu. Et je n'étais pas plus avancé puisque maintenant d'aucune façon elle accepterait de revenir.

Je retournai donc au bar dans l'espoir de revoir Tanya et de finir ce que j'avais commencé la veille.

oOo

Ça faisait environ un mois que Bella était partie sans rien me dire et je ne l'avais pas revu. Elle avait quitté la ville pour Seattle et de ce que j'avais entendu ça lui réussissait bien. Elle avait même des parts dans un garage qui marchait bien et qui venait d'ouvrir alors que moi je peinais à rester ouvert.

Habituellement je comptais sur Bella pour m'aider mais ma nouvelle petite amie Tanya ne voulait pas se salir les mains pour un peu de graisse. De plus, elle ne travaillait pas attendant que les agences de mannequin l'appellent et vivait chez moi. Je devais donc la faire vivre.

J'étais donc assis dans le salon en écoutant la télévision et attendant le retour de Tanya. Celle-ci franchit la porte le sourire aux lèvres.

- Devine quoi, une agence de mannequin vient de me contacter et me veut pour un shooting la semaine prochaine.

- Géniale, tu vas afin pouvoir payer ta part de loyer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'envoie en l'air une fois de temps en temps que je vais t'aider de plus tu es nul au lit. De toute façon l'agence est en Europe donc je venais seulement ramasser ce que j'avais laissé ici.

J'étais dépité pourquoi toutes les filles me laissaient comme un con qui avait trop espérer.

oOo

Un mois après le départ de Tanya, le garage avait été vendu j'étais retourné vivre chez mon père et mes amis m'avais laissé tomber après ce que j'avais fait à Bella puisqu'ils la considéraient tous comme leur sœur.

J'étais au bar et j'avais entendu dire que Bella était de retour en ville pour voir son père. J'espérais pouvoir la croiser et lui demander de me reprendre même si pour cela je devais me mettre à genoux.

Puis je la vis franchir la porte avec un sourire aux lèvres je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi resplendissante.

J'étais en train de la supplier lorsqu'un homme que je n'avais jamais vu s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille. Elle se retourna en souriant encore plus et l'embrassa. Elle me présenta Edward l'homme de sa vie puis tourna les talons et partie rejoindre les gars de la gang dont un jour j'avais fait partie.

Elle ne m'avait pas adressé un regard de la soirée et elle était pétillante de bonheur.

oOo

Six mois plus tard j'apprenais ses fiançailles alors qu'elle avait toujours refusé que je pose ne serais-ce que le genou à terre. Pour ma part j'étais toujours au chômage et mon père était sur le point de me mettre à la porte.

oOo

Près de trois ans après qu'elle m'ait quitté mon père m'avait appris que son meilleur ami, Charlie Swan, allait d'ici peu devenir grand-père.

Moi j'étais à présent célibataire depuis longtemps et assistant cuisinier dans un resto de la Push. Mes rêves de jeunesse étaient loin de s'être concrétisés.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je ne sais pas si ce POV Jacob vous a plu et s'il atteint un peu vos attentes. Pour moi la réaction de Jacob lorsqu'il est devant le pick up aurait pu être plus riche mais il était soul et avait Tanya accroché à lui. Je voulais vous le poster tout de même, même s'il n'est pas tout à fait à mon goût mais j'ai quelque peu de difficulté à écrire des réactions violentes qui ferait que mon histoire est toujours du sens.

Merci à toutes celles qui laisseront leur avis parce que je veux la savoir et à toutes celles qui la liront aussi.

Merci!

Misslapy


End file.
